icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Shane Doan
| birth_place = Halkirk, AB, CAN | career_start = 1995 | draft = 7th overall | draft_year = 1995 | draft_team = Winnipeg Jets | image = ShaneDoan2011.jpg | image_size = 250px | former_teams = Winnipeg Jets }} Shane Albert Doan (born October 10, 1976) is a Canadian professional ice hockey forward and captain for the Phoenix Coyotes of the National Hockey League (NHL). Doan is the longest tenured player on the club, having played all fourteen of his NHL seasons with the original Winnipeg Jets/Phoenix Coyotes franchise. He is also the last remaining Coyote to have played for the original Jets. Competing internationally for Team Canada, he has won two gold medals and two silvers at the World Championships, as well as one World Cup championship in 2004. He was also a member of Canada's 2006 Winter Olympic team. Playing career After winning the Memorial Cup and Stafford Smythe Memorial Trophy as tournament MVP with the Kamloops Blazers in 1995, Doan was drafted by the Winnipeg Jets in the first round, seventh overall, in the 1995 NHL Entry Draft. He was the Jets' final first-round pick prior to the franchise moving to Phoenix. He immediately made the transition from major junior to the NHL in 1995–96 and tallied 17 points in his rookie season with the Jets. After the Jets relocated to Phoenix and became the Coyotes the following season, his points total did not improve greatly until the 1999–2000 season when he scored 26 goals (the first of nine consecutive 20-goal campaigns for Doan). After the departure of team captain Teppo Numminen, Doan assumed the captaincy in 2003–04 and scored which were then career-highs in all statistical categories with 27 goals, 41 assists and 68 points. During the campaign, Doan was selected to play in his first NHL All-Star Game in 2004. He then hit the 30-goal mark for the first time in his career the following season to go with 36 assists and 66 points. Late in the 2006–07 season, Doan agreed to a five-year, $22.75 million contract extension with the Coyotes on February 14, 2007, He responded the following season with his best campaign to date when he led the Coyotes in scoring in 2007–08 with 28 goals and a career-high 50 assists and 78 points. In 2008–09, Doan was selected to the 2009 NHL All-Star Game and won the inaugural Elimination Shootout segment of the Skills Competition, outlasting Marc Savard of the Boston Bruins in the seventh round. He completed that season with his second straight 70-point season and a career-high 31 goals. On October 18, 2010, Doan was suspended for 3 games due to a hit that he placed on Dan Sexton of the Anaheim Ducks the night previous. NHL disciplinarian Colin Campbell ruled that the hit was "a late hit from the blind side to the head of an unsuspecting opponent", violating the NHL's ban on blindside hits to the head. This was the first suspension of Doan's career. International play }} Doan made his international debut for Team Canada at the 1999 World Championships in Norway and finished fourth with the team. He then won his first gold medal four years later at the 2003 World Championships in Finland. Prior to the 2004–05 NHL lockout, Doan competed in the 2004 World Cup and scored the game winning goal in the finals against Finland to win the championship. Doan had also been named to Canada's 2004 World Championship team several months earlier, but could not attend due to injury. In 2005, Doan was named an alternate captain for Canada and helped lead the team to a silver medal at the World Championships in Austria. Two years later, he was promoted to team captain at the 2007 World Championships in Moscow. During the tournament, he scored the game winning goal in a 4–2 preliminary round victory over Norway, then scored a hat-trick in a span of 6 minutes and 25 seconds in a 6–3 qualification round victory over Belarus. Canada went undefeated en route to a 4–2 gold medal game victory over Finland in the final. He remained captain for the 2008 World Championships and won his second silver, losing to Russia in the gold medal game. Controversy When Doan was selected for the 2006 Olympics Canadian national men's hockey team, Canadian Liberal MP Denis Coderre wrote a letter to Hockey Canada president Bob Nicholson asking to remove Doan from the team unless Doan apologized for an alleged racial slur he used on December 13, 2005 against a Francophone referee during a game against the Montreal Canadiens. In January 2006, Doan filed a lawsuit against Coderre for defamation seeking $250,000 in damages and promising to contribute any damage awards to charity. Coderre filed a counter-suit in April 2007, seeking $45,000 in damages. When Doan was selected as captain on the 2007 Canadian national men's hockey team, a Canadian Official Languages parliamentary committee demanded Hockey Canada appear before the committee to explain their decision to name Doan as captain in light of the alleged comment made on December 13, 2005. Doan's selection was maintained citing that an NHL investigation had cleared him of any wrong doing. Prior to Doan's trial, set to take place in September 2010, he and Coderre agreed to an out of court settlement stating that Superior Court of Montreal could put its resources to better use if this matter was settled. However, Doan admitted in the settlement that a player on the ice did utter the racial comments, contradicting his previous statements. The settlement also stated that Coderre had been justified in denouncing the events. Awards *Named to the Memorial Cup All-Star Team in 1995. *Won the Stafford Smythe Memorial Trophy (Memorial Cup MVP) in 1995. *Played in the NHL All-Star Game in 2004 and 2009. *Won the King Clancy Memorial Trophy in 2010. Career statistics References External links * {{Wikipedia} Category:Born in 1976 Category:Canadian ice hockey players Category:2006 Olympian Category:Kamloops Blazers alumni Category:Memorial Cup winners Category:National Hockey League All-Stars Category:National Hockey League first round draft picks Category:Olympic ice hockey players of Canada Category:Phoenix Coyotes players Category:Springfield Falcons players Category:Winnipeg Jets draft picks Category:Winnipeg Jets players Category:IIHF Player